


Zip-Line

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: Hugdrien (AKA: Adrien Needs Hugs) [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Friendship, Gen, Hugdrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: In honor of the French Open, Perrier water has put up a zip-line from the Eiffel Tower to Champs de Mars.  Alya wants someone to take a ride on it while she records it.  Mari is game.





	1. Chapter 1

"We  **have** to go check it out," Alya said, clearly trying to convince the boys into something as Marinette scrambled into the classroom a few minutes before the bell.  "Mari, you'll come with me, right?"

"I think she needs to know what you're talking about before she agrees, babe," Nino said.

"What is it?" Marinette asked, settling into her seat.

"Did you hear about the zip-line at the Eiffel Tower?" Adrien asked.  When Marinette shook her head, he continued.  "Perrier put it up in honor of the French Open, and riders travel at the speed of a tennis ball hit by an elite athlete."  He rolled his eyes.  "Marketing, you know."

"Oh."  She'd seen some equipment over at both Champs de Mars and the Eiffel Tower when she was on patrol last night.  This explained much.  She turned to her best friend.  "And you want to watch the tourists have a go, then?"

"That's part of the appeal," Alya said, in the tone that suggested she had something else in mind.  "It would be even better if someone I knew would ride it and let me record it.  I mean, it probably feels a lot like swinging from Ladybug's yoyo, only safer, obviously."

"Ladybug moves pretty fast," Marinette said, hesitantly.  She'd never clocked herself, but she was pretty sure it was faster than a tennis ball.  Now a rocket-propelled tennis ball...

"Ladybug's faster," Adrien said firmly, shaking his head.  "I mean, when she's not in a big hurry, she probably goes less than eighty kilometers per hour.  But in full on akuma battle mode, she's been calculated to go faster than one fifteen."  He glanced around at them when all three of his friends stared at him.  "What?  It's basic physics."

"So in addition to haunting the Ladyblog, you frequent the Ladynerd site, then?" Alya teased.

"It's Geekbug," Adrien corrected.  "And if you checked it out, you could see how much weight Ladybug and Chat Noir have lifted or tossed around in a fight.  The physics of superheroes is seriously cool."

Nino laughed.  "You're still a nerd, bro."

Marinette shrugged.  "We could all go over and see it during lunch break."

Nino shot Marinette a half glare of betrayal.  "I'm not riding it.  And we know my bro doesn't dare.  His dad would totally freak out once photos of that got out."

"Good point."  Adrien sighed.   "Which is too bad, because I'd totally do it.  I  **love** zip-lines."

"You're so weird," Alya pointed out.  "Wonderful, but such an odd boy."

Marinette smiled at him when he pouted.  "You're not weird," she promised him.  "Just… charmingly eccentric."

Adrien grabbed Marinette's hand.  "Mari's my new best friend.  She's not mean to me like you two."  He'd hauled out a scowl and low growling voice for the last three words.

Marinette hadn't gotten over her crush on the class golden boy, but she'd managed to take a step back and see how crazy she was being.  And really, why would he want to date her if she couldn't say two words in order around him?  "It's okay,  **I'll** protect you," she promised, patting his shoulder.

"Say, Marinette, you'd go on the zip-line for me, wouldn't you?" Alya wheedled, eagerness in her voice.

"Don't make me laugh!"  Chloe slammed her hands down on the table near Marinette and Adrien's still joined hands.  "Marinette ride a zip-line?"  Her harsh laugh echoed through the room.

"I would," Marinette said.  Seriously, she flew around Paris in her spare time, and the zip-line wouldn't be trying to steal her earrings.  "But I don't think I could afford it, sorry Al."

"Excuses, excuses," Chloe said, holding up her phone.  "I could text Daddy to get you a free run down the zip-line if that were really the issue."

"You don't have to do it," Adrien said gently, his voice below the trash talk of Alya, Nino and Chloe.  "None of us would think less of you."

She smiled at him, channeling her inner Ladybug.  "I'm not afraid of heights, Adrien.  I think it would be fun."

Adrien tucked two fingers between his teeth and let out a piercing whistle, silencing the group.

"Ugh," Chloe muttered.  "Where did you pick up such a vulgar skill?"

"Marinette would be delighted to ride the zip-line," Adrien announced.  He pointed at Chloe.  "You get her a free ride, like you promised."

"I will," Chloe snapped.  "And I'll have the last laugh when she backs out last minute."

The bell rang, ending all further discussion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette goes for a zip line ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not entirely what I had in mind when I started this. Apparently writer brain wants to try to fix Chloe, so have some Chloe saying the right things and not being a complete jerk.

~~~~ Marinette heard her friends talking just outside the bathroom door.  It sounded like most of her class was out there.  She'd checked in quickly with Tikki, who was equally excited about trying the zip-line.  

"What's taking so long?" Chloe demanded.  "Is she chickening out before she even gets up the tower?"

Shaking her head, Marinette finished drying off her hands and went out to join them.  "Sorry to disappoint, Chloe," she said calmly.  "I just wanted to go to the bathroom."

"Afraid you'll pee your pants?" Chloe crowed.

"Not particularly," Marinette brushed off the taunt.  "But I'd like to enjoy the ride without distractions."

"Where do you want us to wait for you?" Adrien asked.  "Need anyone to go up the tower with you?"

"I'm getting a good spot near the center of the line," Alya said.  "But that's a good point."

Marinette shrugged.  "Maybe the end, so we can head back together?"

"Well I'm going to escort you to the Eiffel Tower," Chloe said.  "I want to make sure you go up, and I want a front row seat when you back out."

"Why are you so certain I'll back out?" Marinette asked.

"You're plenty brave here, with your feet on the ground, when you're trying to impress people," Chloe said with a sniff.  " **If** you manage to impress them, I want to make sure you have the guts to do what's right, and I'm not sure you do.  This will prove it."

Marinette stared at Chloe for a moment, then nodded quietly.  This went deeper than the veneer of bullying, something the spoiled rich girl had reined in abruptly nearly a year ago.

"What are you talking about, Chlo?" Adrien asked, not quite a demand.  "We all know Marinette's amazing.  Why would she need to impress any of us."

Chloe shot Marinette a smirk.

"You know, I bet I could walk you to the tower and then meet you at the landing pad," Adrien said.  "You'll have a wait, and it's not that far…"

"Yes Adrien, you're very fast," Chloe agreed.  "But do you really want to head back to class as a sweaty mess?"

"It's okay," Marinette said.  "Just meet me at the landing pad, okay?"

His shocking green eyes peered into hers for a moment, clearly conflicted.  "Are you sure?"

Marinette nodded.  "I've got this.  I pawmise."  Oops.  Apparently she'd been channeling her superhero partner, too.

Adrien unexpectedly grinned.  "Have a clawsome ride."

"Oh god, Marinette," Chloe complained.  "Haven't you learned not to get him started on puns."  She let out a huff.  "You're a beautiful person, Adrikins, but you're a complete dork."

Most of the class peeled away from the group at the base of the landing pad.  A few, including Adrien continued their escort of honor until they reached Alya's chosen filming spot.  Before he stopped, Adrien caught Marinette's much smaller hand in a gentle squeeze.  "Have fun."

The slight heat in her cheeks told her she was blushing, hopefully just a little.  "Thanks.  I will."  She squeezed back.

"Oh," he added.  "Give me your bag."  He lifted the messenger bag by its strap.  Slipping it over his own shoulder once she let him pull it free.  "You can't ride down with that."

Oh god.  She was definitely blushing now.  "Thanks Adrien.  See you at the end."

She continued on with just Chloe.  Even Sabrina stayed behind.

"You two are so disgusting," Chloe said, without any heat.  

Marinette wasn't sure how to respond to that.  "Sorry?"

"As if."  A sweet smile appeared Chloe's face.  It was so genuine and yet it was strange.  After all this time, Marinette realized she'd never seen Chloe with a real smile.  "You and your weird whatever-it-is relationship makes him happy.  He deserves to be happy, but his colossal dick of a father has done his best to squeeze that out of him."

This conversation reminded Marinette that for all her flaws, Chloe had known Adrien since they were kids.  She had information on his home life none of the rest of them were privy to.  "I'm glad you watch out for him," she finally said.

There was a long silence, and they were nearly to the tower when Chloe replied.  "I've seen you do the same, and… I have to admit that I appreciate it."  There was a moment of awkward silence.  "And in case you haven't realized the sheer depth of his social ineptitude, I'll assure you that you shouldn't take his obliviousness as lack of interest."  

"Oh?"  That was a surprise.  But then, she was accustomed to Chat Noir's over the top flirting, and that was perhaps not an accurate representation of how a guy with a crush might treat her..

"Yeah."  She looked at Marinette one last time.  "Oh.  Give me your purse.  You don't want to risk losing it on that thing."  She gestured to the line overhead.

"Still think I'll back out?" Marinette asked, fishing her cell phone out of the purse and letting Tikki sneak into her hand as she moved both to an inside pocket on her jacket.

"Not really."  Chloe shook her head.  "You're not even remotely nervous.  Which is good."

Marinette handed over her purse.  "Really?"

Chloe sighed.  "Like I said, you take care of him, and you make him happy.  I don't really want to take that away from him.  But I need proof that you're brave enough to face what you'll have to put up with, without backing off and hurting him."

"Happy to oblige," Marinette said, turning toward the signs for the zip-line's queue.  "Especially since this will be a piece of cake."

"Ugh," Chole moaned.  "You two deserve each other."

Once in line, Marinette sent a message to the class group chat.   _ Fifteen people ahead of me.  I'll update you when it's nearly my turn. _

The folks right ahead of her looked crazy excited.  The man behind her looked like he might throw up.  She opened her jacket and peeked in at Tikki, wishing they could talk about her conversation with Chloe.  It would just have to wait.

The line moved pretty fast, and before long, she was sending out her final text.   _ About to get harnessed up!  See you all at the end. _

She listened to the man explaining what to expect, smiling as he clipped her harness to the trolley.  As she reached for the hanger, she felt Tikki squirming her way up to Marinette's neck, so she could enjoy the breeze of the flight, too.  She hopped lightly off the departure platform, laughter bubbling up out of her as her speed picked up.  It was definitely not as fast as leaping through Paris as Ladybug, but it was definitely a different sensation to be flying through the air without her super suit.  She could feel her kwami giggling against her.

"Oh look," Tikki squeaked.  "We're almost to Alya.  You should pose for her."

Marinette let go of the bar with one hand, pulling her best civilian-posing-as-Ladybug move.  As she soared over her friends, she switched hands.  "I'm not quite as strong as just me."  She wasn't at risk of slipping and having to rely on her harness, but she could tell that it was more work than a patrol.

"You're still pretty strong," Tikki pointed out.

"I won't argue that."  She'd stopped surprising her parents with how much she could lift and carry these days, and they quietly made a point to schedule deliveries when she was around to help unload them.  She wasn't quite as graceful as Marinette, either, but being Ladybug had helped enormously.  The spring braking slowed her enough that she was able to touch down relatively gracefully.

"Did you enjoy your ride, miss?" the man asked as he unclipped her harness from the trolley.

"I really did," she said.  "Thank you so much."  She waved as she moved to the designated place for harness removal.  Her classmates were waiting at the bottom of the stairs.  She got shoulder pats and hasty hugs.  More than one person ruffled her already wind-blown hair.

"Mari!" Alya yelled as she approached at a run.  "Ohmigod Mari!  You were so freaking awesome!"  She awkwardly scrambled to a stop to take photos of Mari getting affectionate congratulations from their classmates.  "Your Ladybug pose… it was so perfect!"  Her last few words were nearly lost in a squeal.

Marinette noticed Adrien standing back, politely letting everyone else get to her first.  When his eyes came up to hers, he smiled, something sweet and shy, and far more genuine than the ones in his professional photos.  She wiggled her fingers in a little wave.  She wanted to make a pun about her pose being 'spot on,' but she'd conditioned herself out of using anything close to her transformation phrase.

"Was it fun?" Adrien asked, breathless and eager, when the crowd broke off and she was able to get to him.  "You looked like you were having the best time."

"It was awesome.  Thanks for being so encouraging."  She threw her arms around his chest to give him a quick hug.  Friends hugged, right?  But before she could step back, his arms came up around her as well.  She felt his cheek resting against her forehead.

When he let go, several seconds past what would be normally acceptable for a friend hug, his cheeks were pink.  "Sorry," he muttered.

"Don't be," she insisted.  "It was nice."

His smile was bashful.  "Yeah.  I'd kind of forgotten what it was like to hug."

Marinette stared at him, feeling as if she'd been sucker-punched by an akuma.

"I mean, fans grab onto me, but that's really not the same."  He was trying to blow it off as no big deal, but he was so wrong.

"I'm going to stop you right there," Marinette said firmly, remembering everything Chloe had said, as well as the things she'd hinted at.  She took a deep breath and pushed back against her anger so what came out of her mouth wouldn't be tarnished by it.  "You will never apologize for hugging me.  Not ever."  She held one finger under his nose.  "And if you ever need a hug, or just want one, you can come to me.  I will always be available to hug you."

He stared at her silently for a moment, a small smile gradually breaking over his face.  "So if I needed another one right now…"

She leaned in and hugged him, gentler than her hasty grab earlier.

She felt his contented sigh.  "And if I needed one after school?" he asked, still holding her.

"Yup."  She grinned against his shirt.

"On the weekend while you're working in the bakery?" he asked.

"I'd make the time, yes."  She nodded.

"Three A.M. when I can't sleep?"

"Just text me when you head over so I can come down to the door without you waking up my parents."  She giggled.  "And no judging my pajamas or bedhead."

His chuckle was quiet.  "Promise."

When he loosened his hold on her, she realized their classmates had started back toward school without them.  "We should head back.  Want to stop by the bakery to grab some sandwiches?"  She reached for her messenger bag, but he twisted, effectively blocking her.

"Let me carry it," he said.  "And yes.  Lunch would be great."  He caught her hand, tugging gently to get her moving.  

She wasn't quite sure how this happened, but it wasn't worth questioning if it resulted in her holding hands with Adrien and taking home for lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> Threw this together while recovering from putting in the vegetable garden when it's too hot (it should have gone in weeks ago, but, whatever. This will be a two-shot, because I have to go do something productive rather than finishing it.


End file.
